Starreaper,Techovampire
by Skellington girl
Summary: Starreaper was a lonly orpan with no friends.But what happens when three vampires adopt her.Jetstorm will apper later. Anew and improve Chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

The stars twinked the black velvet of the night like diamonds spilled over ebony of silk. Splashes of bright red and orange formed distant galaxies,and some planets were close enough to show off their terrains.A few comets flew by quickly, but that was all the excitement the scenery had to offer. Laying down on grass,Starreaper sighed with compelte relaxation and tranquility while she watch the sunset. Her panitjob is bright red and sliver,seeker wings,eight years old,and dark red eyes. Her parents were deciptacons and very good fighters,but they died when she was only five."Come on,starreaper. We need toget back. It's past crufew." said Flare,her friend.

"All right.I'll be there.I want to stay here for awhile."said Starreaper,sitting up and turn towards her friend. "Alright but be careful."said Flare,flying away. Starreaper sighed and watch her only friend fly to her loving family. Flare was lucky that her family was still with her. They met at school when a bully beat Star to a pulp. Starreaper was the smallest seeklet in her class and she was the smartest. She took a glance at the sky and walked back to the hated that place,But she has nowhere else to go.

After walking around, she notice that she was lost. It was getting pitch black around her. Star continue to walk around and try to find her way. the little seeker was getting cold,scared,and ready to pass out. All around her was trees and scary noice would make her jump and shadows looked like monsters trying to grab her and kill her. She shook with fear and dispair as she curled up to a tree and begin to drifted off to a unsettling sleep. Three figures hid in the shadow and watch the youngling sleeping fitfully."Come on brother we need to feed and this femme is easy prey." whispered the second Shadow. The frist shadow shook it's head."No she too 's not-" The third shadow piped,"It's not what? We need blood and I smell sweet blood coming from only that, we could make her trust us and we can make it a dream."The frist shadow sighed, the third was right."Alright but not too much. she's just a youngling."

"Are you lost,little one?"said a voice in the shadows. Starreaper snapped open her optics and started to whimper. A mech stepped out and kneeled down to her. The mech armor was beige and purple,his face was blue-gray,had one normal optic and the other looked like a scope. She nodded to answer the mech and started to cry. "What's your name? I'm Icy Blitzwing." Blitzwing told her while he hold out his hand to shake."I'm Starreaper and can you help me? I'm terrably lost."said Star,grabbing hold of his hand.

Blitzwing smiled,"Tell me why are you here? The wilderness is a unfriendly place." Starreaper felt safe around him and trusted him,"I like to come here by myself to get away from the bully at school and the orpanage. It's like I don't fit in anywhere." Blitzwing picked her up and carried her to his and his brothers home. Along the way, it was silent and akward."where are we going?I'm going to be in big trouble if I'm not back." Blitzwing look down at the femme and comforts her,"don't can stay at our manison for the night." Her eyes widen with wonder and confusion."Our manison? Who lives there with you?" Icy Blitzwing looked in her blood red eyes and used his vampire hypnosis."Just my brothers. You're starting to get very sleepy. Why don't you rest your beautiful optics and I'll wake you up when we get there."

Starreaper looked up in his eyes and was suddenly lost in them. Hiseyes were a dark blood red color and was glowing like a Flame. Starreaper felt like she was floating away and out of her body."Icy..." She yawned,tring to stay awake. Icy rubbed her helm to help her relax more."Don't reiset little one,just sleep." Her eyes begin to droop,her body went limp,and faded out of reality. Icy took out a blanket and wrap it around her."That right,little one. You're completly relax and you have nothing to fear." For the rest of the trip,Star slept peacfully and they got there,she mumbled in her sleep, "Momma...Daddy." Icy looked down at the sparkling in his arms and saw her toss and open the door and saw his brothers waiting for them.

"Finally the prey is here.I'm starved"said Hothead,rubbing his hands togather in moved closer to the sleeping youngling, licked his lips,and revealed his fangs."Can I have the first bite,my brothers?"Icy shook his head and sighed."At least give her time to trust us." Random nodded,came to Starreaper's ear and whispered,"Awaken little child. We're here" Star stirred,open her optics,and lookup. He setted her down,"Star.I want you to meet my brothers,Hothead and Random." Star hid behind Icy and begin to shake in fear. The mechs look alot like Icy, but their faces were different. Random grinned,"hello little one.I bet your hungry.I'll make some servo salad" Star smiled and Hothead came up to her,"While we wait,why don't we play a game."

After a hour Star had the time of her life. Hothead was really good fighting and Icy was great at qusetions. When Random brought out the food,she never tasted food like Random in her life. When Icy and Hothead was cleaning up,Random taught her how to dance and was surpised when he heard Star sing."wow you're amazing." Star blushed and yawned,"Thanks my mom taught me." The three mechs notice that she's getting very tired. Random pick her up and carried her to the guest room while Hothead and Icy followed set her down on the bed,Hothead kissed her forehead, and Icy tucked her in."Thank you for everything."Starreaper whispered,drifting to sleep. After they left, she got out of bed, kneeled down,and begin to pray."It's me again,thank you for the men to take me in for the night. Please let me stay with them forever." Unknown to her,the three brothers were outside the room and heard her prayer.

In the middle of the night, Starreaper was woken up by music."Icy...Hothead...Random." She gets out of bed and walks to the window, she sees a shadow of a mech while he playing a strange tune on a flute. The music sounded so alluring,She felt like she didn't have control of her body. Starreaper opened the window that leads to the balconey,step outside, and walk to the railing. The shadow put the panflute away and flew to her."Come to me,my little angel." Trance-like,She stepped on the railing and stood there like a staute. The mech inch closer to her and showed off his fangs. "She's ready,my brothers." Icy and Hothead came out from behind her still form. Random hold his hand to her,"Close your eyes,my dear and give me you arm." Starreaper closed her eyes and rose her arm to Random,who took it gently like a jewel and his brothers begin to feed but stop when she started to sway."Star wake up." said hothead. Star snapped out of her trance and looked at them,"Why am I out here?"Icy hold her hand,"We're vampires,my had to feed on you in order to survive." Starreaper was amazed at them,"Please take me.I have no home and no family." Random lead her back in the house,"Please tell me what do mean."

Star stared into his eyes as she told them everything."I was rised by great parents were very kind and great warriors in the great war. But then,one day, I was playing in my room when my mom picked me up and carried me to their room. She put me in the closet, told me to stay there and don't make a sound. When she closed the door,I heard the bedroom door open and a mech's voice rang out."She shuddered in fear while Hothead rubbed her back to calm her down."Then the shots and my parents screams rang out loudly then there was silance. That's when I fell asleep.A few hours later,I heard footsteps coming near me. The door open to a silver mech with angery red eyes. At first, I was scared of him but he pick me up and comforted when I cried for my partents. He gave me some food and sung me to sleep. When I woke up,I was at the orpanage and there I stay for three years." Hothead looked at Random and saw him wiping his eyes."Do you remember the mech's name?"said Icy,comforting Random.

Star yawned,"I think it was Megatron,but it was a long time ago." Hothead knelt down,took off his visor to show his cat-like eyes, and used his hypnosis. Starreaper went into a deep sleep due to the blood lost and his eyes."When you wake up,you will feel that something in you life will change and when you hear my voice, you will come to me. You won't remember what happen here,only it was only a dream. Understand?"said Hothead,getting her ready to go. She nodded,still in her trance,"Yes I understand." Random came into the room and gave her three dolls. They look exactly like them with every detail and their weapons sport their power."She's ready to go, be careful with her." The calm one smriked at the crazy one"Don't worry She'll be safe." After Icy took off, Hothead called the orpanage to make a appointment. While Icy was carry her and flew to her orpanage,Starreaper began to stir. The vampire notice she was waking up and begin to sing a lullabye while rocking her.

**_The snow in the air_**  
><strong><em>to sing me a lullaby<em>**  
><strong><em>my winter, come hither to me<em>**

**_the dark night to come_**  
><strong><em>so, kiss me for good-bye<em>**  
><strong><em>the grace of the godland is near to you<em>**

**_The snow in the air_**  
><strong><em>to sing me a lullaby<em>**  
><strong><em>the angel of rebrith is here<em>**

**_so let all your pain_**  
><strong><em>sleep within the husha-by<em>**  
><strong><em>the grace of the godland<em>**  
><strong><em>grace of the godland<em>**  
><strong><em>grace of the godland is near...<em>**  
><strong><em>so close to you<em>**

She felt someone holding her but when she tried to open her eyes, she was being rocked and sung to a deep sleep."Daddy..." The person holding her hugged her closer to his spark."Go to sleep,little youngling.",said the mech, still rocking her. Star slowly closed her eyes and relax in his hold. Icy went in her room,he notice that someone put a cybersnake in her bed and rushed out. He stepped inside,remove the snake, and tuck her in. Icy was about to leave when he heard wimpering."Don't leave me,Daddy." His heart panged with saddness when she began to cry in her sleep. Icy kissed her cheeks to wipe away the tears and caressed her head."No more nightmares,sweet spark.I won't leave you,I promise."Star stopped weeping and smiled when her head is filled with sweet dreams of her flying with three shadows and they protect her from the bullys. The next morning,Starreaper woke up,feeling happy for first time in a long while.'Why do I have the feeling that something will change.'She went downstairs with her ragdolls,humming a song she heard in her dream.

"Attention maggots,"said Soundblast,the owner of the orpanage."Today we have some vistors who want to adopt you ugly things. Line up and stay there until I come back." All the children did what they where told and talked among themseleves. Starreaper was playing with her new toys when Blackhornet, the bully,took them."Aw how cute. Playing with dollies.I'll bet that they'll be perfect for Soundblast collection of toys."Starreaper tried to get them back but Blackhornet had it out of her reach. Everyone began to laugh at her when tears were on the verge of coming out. Suddenly,She heard something punching her tormentor and handing her the dolls back. Looking up, she saw three biege and purple mechs. The one with a jack-o-lantern face looked at her and whispered to the one with the scope for an optic. The mech with a dark red visor pointed at her and spoke with a voice that made even the caretaker flinched,while making a 'come here' gesture. "Little one,Let me see you more closely."

Starreaper felt like she was being pulled by a invisble string from the mech. She walked toward the three with her head down."What's your name sweet spark?"said the scope eyed mech, bending to down her level. Star looked up at him and his brothers with confused look. She felt she saw them before but she can't remember where,"I-I'm Starreaper,sir."The jack-o-lantern mech laughed and hugged her,"There's no need to be scare of us."Star felt warmth coming from her heart and never felt this ever since her parents died. The mech with visor noticed that tears were come streaming out of her eyes and wipe her tears."I'm Hothead Blitzwing and these are my brothers Random and Icy." Star smiled and hug all three of answered her prayers and gave her a new family.

After they filled out the paperwork,The triplets and their new daughter flew back to their home."Now there's one thing you have do,Starreaper."Said Icy,putting her looked up at her new father and her uncles with exictment and happeness."What is it,?" Hothead smiled widely and took her left hand. "We want to give you the gift of immortallity. Close your eyes,Starreaper and you won't feel a thing." At first, she was nervous but she close her eyes. She felt him tilt her head slightly to the left and felt a sharp pain in her was whimpering from the terrible pain and opened her eyes but Random calmed her down."Don't worry,my child,It's almost over." Star felt the pain begin to dull and was beginning to feel hungery. She looked at Hothead's neck and licked her lips.

"Go ahead and feed on him, you must be staving and need to complete the transfomation."said Icy, when she notice her staring at Hothead's neck with a hungeylook. Starreaper lended her head to his neck,bit down, and began to feed. The blood was most sweetest thing she ever tasted and savored every drop of it. After feeding,she began to change and become stronger. Her eyes turned purple,her paintjob turned to darker red and silver, and fangs became fangs. Star slumped in Hothead's arms when the transformation was complete and he carried her to her new room. Icy was tucking her in, Hothead petted her helm and smiled when she lended into the touch."Good night,my little star." The vampire triplets were about to leave to go to bed but Starreaper begin wimper and looked at them with pleading eyes. Random smiled and slept on the floor while holding her hand."Sweet dreams,princess."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Igot this Idea from a dream along time SUMMER IS HERE AT MEANS NO SCHOOL.

* * *

><p><strong>10 years later<strong>

"Take this 'Cons.",said bumblebee,shooting lightning at Icy. Starreaper deflected the attack and shot the bumble bot with her flash beam. All they did was stole some blood from the Autobots base and tring to escape. When they arrived at the nemisis,Stareaper sighed with saddness. There is no one her age to hang out with and have fun with her. Ranndom,her favorite uncle, looked at her and knew that she's upset."what's the matter, our shining Star."

Starreaper begin to drink the blood,"nothing I'm just bummed that I have no friends to hang out with." Hothead punched her shoulder to try to cheer her up,"Don't worry, Star. You'll find someone to be your friend. You just need time to find them." Starripper smiled a little bit. Megatron came in the room," I see you four are finished your feeding. I need Star to interragate a Autobot for infomation. She is the best interagater here and she might like this one to have here." Starreaper shrugged,"Alright 's his name?"

In the interagattion room, the Autobot was waiting for his escape. His bulid was musclar and thin. His paint job was dark blue and yellow, visor was a lightest blue and sliver antteanieas. "Hello Jetstorm.", said a voice, near the door. Jetstorm turn to the door and his visor front of him is a seeker femme around his had red and sliver paintjob, the lightest purple of purple eyes,her body was fit and alluring. All and all, she was beautiful very seeker femme blushed as he did as well.

"I'm Starreaper and I'll be your interteragater for today." Jetstorm shook the blush away and sturggled to get out of there. He heared stories about autobots who were here but don't remember anything and had bite marks but remember seeing a teenage femme. "Don't fight, Jetstorm, I don't please tell me everything you know." asked Star,sitting on the still struggled but stopped when he heared her sing .He looked up to her eyes which they start to glow.

Before she could bite him, some one hit her in the head. Her vison was blurry but she could see the earth bound Autobots. Ratchet looked at Jetstorm,"Jetstorm wake up" Jetstorm shook his head to clear it. Bumblebee picked Starreaper by the wings whicth caused her to scream in pain."I say we question her." Starreaper smelt the sweet blood coming from the bumble-bot and bit his arm. He screamed in pain as she begin to drink. "hold her still while I knock her out." The last thing she saw before a soft yellow glow was her dad and her uncles.


	3. Chapter 3

Ratchet setted Starreaper on the med berth and strapped her to it. "She bit me in the arm and drank my blood.",said Bumblebee, looking at his arm."She's a freak like Blitzwing. Why did she do that?" Ratchet scanned her system and was shock at what he saw. "according to the scans, she needs other bots blood to survive." When everyone was dicussing on what she is, Sari came in and heard the convertion. "She's a vampire. I didn't know you guys had vampires." Sentinel rised a eye ridge," what a vampire?" When sari told them what a vampire is, Prowl's visor widen in fear. "She a techovampire. It's like our version of a vampire. She so young to be a technovampire."

Starreapper started to wake up to find herself tied to a table. Jetfire notice her waking up and screamed. Stareaper watched the Autobots recoil in fear and she saw a old bite mark on Bumblebee's side. "where did you get that bite marke on your side." Bumblebee looked at the mark, "why do you want to know?" Starreaper felt pain in her system and knew what that meant. He was bitten by a cyberwolf and tainted his blood, Her father told her not to drink blood from a cyberwolf. "Anyway just got bite by a cyberwolf."

"Oh my primus need to give me fresh blood." The Autobots looked suapisous at her and didn't buy her panic look. Ratchet looked at the scan,"That's werid. Her blood was fine a minute ago but now it have a reaction." Bumblebee looked at her,"why does it matter if I got bit from a cyberwolf?" Starreaper Screamed while Prowl explaned. "Tecnovampires get really sick or die if they drink from a cyberwolf or a victim of a cyberwolf bites."

"We need to give her fresh blood." said Prowl,giving her a packet. Starreaper shook her head,"It need fresh blood from a body. Please give me someone arm." Jetstorm looked at her with nerousily," I'll do it. What do you want me to do?" Starreaper's eyes start to glow a deeper purple, "All you have to do is to relax." Jetstorm looked deeply into her eyes and slowly begin to relax. The technovampire reached for his arm and bit into it. Jetstorm winched at the pain and relax when the pain dulled into pleaure. His eyes started to dull due to blood loss. "You can stop now.", said Jetfire,his twin brother.

Starreapper licked the wound and it was healing quickly."he needs to sleep off the blood loss and wait for his systems to go back to normal." Jetstorm's eyes fluttered to focus but couldn't get it to focus. Starreaper petted his head and begin to sing to help him sleep.  
><strong><em>Hush now my little one,don't weep<br>The dawn is almost here  
>Close your eye,little one, and sleep<br>We're safe here, there nothing to fear_**

**_They'll try to distroy us and harm us with lies  
>but we're safe here like easing their mind<br>when you see my eyes  
>And then we are the ones, Truly alive<br>Sleep,My Storm_**

**_Sleep now my precious  
>Hidden from milts<br>Sleep little vampire child  
>We'll rise a dove and ruled by night<br>We have all that is pure and white_**

Jetstorm listen to the strange melody and started to fall asleep . Optumis went to them and carried jetstorm out of the room. Ratchet produse a needle, "we will asked you qusetions later. Sweet dreams,vampire." Starreaper felt a prick on her neck and fell asleep. Jetfire sat next to his twin and watch hs brother sleep. "jetstorm you alright?", he asked though their bond."I'm fine. How's Starreaper?",His twin answered. Jetfire was shocked at his brother, what did that beast do to him? "She didn't do anything, she was sick and i was the who healed her."

Meanwhile at the 'Cons hideout, the Blitzwing brothers was very angry on the Autobot."When i get my hands on them, They will learn to not mess with my little star."


	4. Chapter 4

Starreaper spent several weeks in the Autobots base and they tried to interrogate her but failed to get anything out of grin evilly as they tried to talk to her but nothing happen. During that time, she was getting weaker and weaker every day without blood to drink. Prowl did feed her plasma but that only work from a little while and makes her pale."How are we going to infomation if she won't cooperte with us? there must be a way." said Sentinal,pacing. Prime nodded in agreement with him for once. "She is very hard to get inside her head." Meanwhile in the brig, Starreaper was laying on the metal berth,very ill. "You need fresh blood,do ya Starreaper?" She turned to see Jetstorm right next to her. Starreaper blushed when she stare into his bright blue eyes and lost in them.

Jetstorm saw that she was pailing but blushed when she meet his eyes. "Yes I'm dieing." He toss a packet of blood."It's fresh blood, so drink up, Starreaper." She bit down on the packet and begin to drink."Why are you being nice to me. I'm a decipticon. Your kind is supposed to hate our kind." Jetstorm looked around and and opened the door to let himself in. "You're different from them. We just what to know about Megatron's plan." Starreaper gained her streagth back but she was tense."Look. I told your friends, I'm not telling you guys any...thing."

While she was talking, Jetstorm snunk behind her and slipped his hands into her shoulders. Her wings twiched when he gently stroked her tense shoulders. It's quite...distracting from not telling anyone about infomation. The touches were very relaxing and pleasant, making her body quiver in the sensation. "Good. Just relax Star. We're going to ask you some questions." Jetstorm called his teammates to come to the they came to the brig, they saw Jetstorm massaging Starreaper while her eyes closed and completely relaxed." Optimus stepped forword to the technovampire,"Starreaper What is Megatron's plan?" Starreaper moaned when Jetstorm touched her wings. "I..have no..mmm..idea. I'm the one who interagates people and they don't include me in their plans"

Everyone sighed on what a waste she was but then She gave them a tip. "I heard Megatron was going to bluid a space brige to cybertron. Thats all I know." Sentinal turn to the others,"Well at least we know what they're planning. whaat are you going to do to her?" While everyone was talking about her, Starreaper started to come out of that relaxed state and sense that her father and uncles coming for her. Jetstorm notice that her head was tlilted like she was listening to something. Suddenily the wall next them exploded,making a bellow of smoke in the cell. Jetstorm couldn't see thought the thick smokescreen but he can hear fighting. Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the hole. Jetstorm's eyes widen when he saw hothead had a grip on his arm. "Uncle Hothead, Please don't kill him. He saved my life two times.", said Starreaper, putting her arms around his neck. Jetstorm shivered at her touch and looked in Hothead's eyes. Then he heard sing in his ear,it sounded alluring yet dark. But It cause him to go into a trance.

_**The first Alice was a courageous red one**_  
><em><strong>With a Sword in one hand through Wonderland<strong>_  
><em><strong>She cut down, many things that stood in her way<strong>_  
><em><strong>Making a path that was a trail of blood<strong>_  
><em><strong>The alice walked deep into the woods and then she was trapped<strong>_  
><em><strong>A prisoned sinner<strong>_  
><em><strong>There was no way of knowing she was there<strong>_  
><em><strong>Except the red path that followed behind her<strong>_

_**The second Alice was a calm, blue one**_  
><em><strong>Singing a song that filled wonderland<strong>_  
><em><strong>The false notes which he sang till the end<strong>_  
><em><strong>Created a crazy world in wonderland<strong>_  
><em><strong>That Alice was born of a Flower<strong>_  
><em><strong>Was then shot by a cross-eyed man<strong>_  
><em><strong>Out from the wound then bloomed a flower<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everyone that had loved him, soon began dying<strong>_

**_The third Alice was an innocent green one_**  
><strong><em>A beautiful figure there in wonderland<em>**  
><strong><em>She had fooled many people to do her bid<em>**  
><strong><em>A strange country was then created up<em>**  
><strong><em>The Alice was the queen of the country<em>**  
><strong><em>Possessed by a dream of distortion<em>**  
><strong><em>Afraid of losing her life to death<em>**  
><strong><em>Ruling the country of hers forever<em>**

**_Walking down a red path in the forest_**  
><strong><em>Under the blue rose trees, the two had tea time<em>**  
><strong><em>An invitation to them from the castle was<em>**  
><strong><em>The playing card of hearts<em>**

**_The fourth Alice was a pair of children twins_**  
><strong><em>They were curious througout the wonderland<em>**  
><strong><em>They traveled through the doors to see all kinds of things<em>**  
><strong><em>From there wandering that they had just arrived<em>**  
><strong><em>A stubborn big sister, and smart little brother<em>**

**_They were nearing the first alice's wonderland_**

**_The two were to never to wake from their dream_**  
><strong><em>The twins then wandered through wonderland endlessly<em>**

Jetstorm fell sucmud to the song and before he blacked out, Starreaper kissed him on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hi peeps of all fanfiction world. Hope you like this NEWS THE DREADED FOX FAMILER IS FINALLY GONE FROM THE SITE FOREVER. NOW WE CAN"T UPDATE WHATEVER WE WANT WITHOUT ANY CRIDITISM FROM HER. Now here is the next chapter of starreaper

* * *

><p>Starreaper looked at the sleeping autobot jet while her family were going to their old home."I don't understand why we have to go back to our manson? They'll find us sooner or later" said hothead, pacing. Icy rolled his eyes and turn back,"because Stareaper asked us to and we need to talk to our guset about our kind." Hothead sighed, turn to see his niece smile down at the mech,"Well I just glad she finally smiling again."<p>

When they finally reached to the Blitzwing manson ,Stareaper touch his forehead to see his past and know what he's thinking. Random watch her pulled her hand away,smiled, and blush a deep knows want Jetstorm is thinking and that's he thinks that she was very sweet and cute. "I see you have a crush on him,Star. you need to put him in the guset room." Stareaper nodded and carried jetstorm to the laid him onto the bed and lended over started to stir and she kissed him on the lips. Stareaper tried to fight the urge bite him since his blood was a drug to her, it was adicting and unresistable. Starreaper rushed out of the room and went to her room.

Jetstorm wakes up all dizzy and confused. He looked around the room he was in. It was old fasion and was beautiful in a dark way. Jetstorm looked out a bedroom and saw the new scenery. He then realized he wasn't on Earth anymore or he wasn't in the nemisis. Jetstorm left the room and started wandering the a few hours, he notice he was in a manson and was lost in a maze of hallways. Suddenly he heard piano music drifting thorugh the hallways and heard singing.

_**Come to me**_  
><em><strong>My beautiful<strong>_  
><em><strong>My blood stream<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is under your rule<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Accept my call<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your gothic grace<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is what I'm longing for<strong>_

_**I can feel**_  
><em><strong>The pain in your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>You burn your flesh<strong>_  
><em><strong>By mortal drugs<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can see<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your eyelashes black<strong>_  
><em><strong>And small young holes<strong>_  
><em><strong>On your white neck<strong>_

_**Vampire to become**_  
><em><strong>I'll live to feed my burden<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is an order<strong>_  
><em><strong>The evil rule will never fall<strong>_  
><em><strong>Vampire to become<strong>_  
><em><strong>Azure of life is over<strong>_  
><em><strong>Under the cover<strong>_  
><em><strong>Under the cover of the night<strong>_

_**Come to me**_  
><strong><em>Accept my call<em>**  
><strong><em>Your gothic grace<em>**  
><strong><em>Is what I'm longing for<em>**  
><strong><em>Come to me<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, pretty face<em>**  
><strong><em>So very tight<em>**  
><strong><em>Is your embrace<em>**

**_You can be_**  
><strong><em>The princess of night<em>**  
><strong><em>Dressed in black<em>**  
><strong><em>With a frozen heart<em>**  
><strong><em>Come to me<em>**  
><strong><em>My beautiful<em>**  
><em><strong>My blood stream<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is under your rule<strong>_

_**Come to me**_  
><em><strong>My beautiful<strong>_  
><em><strong>My blood stream<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is under your rule<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Accept my call<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your gothic grace<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is what I'm longing for<strong>_

_**I can feel**_  
><em><strong>The pain in your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>You burn your flesh<strong>_  
><em><strong>By mortal drugs<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can see<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your eyelashes black<strong>_  
><em><strong>And small young holes<strong>_  
><em><strong>On your white neck<strong>_

_**Vampire to become**_  
><em><strong>I'll live to feed my burden<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is an order<strong>_  
><em><strong>The evil rule will never fall<strong>_  
><em><strong>Vampire to become<strong>_  
><em><strong>Azure of life is over<strong>_  
><em><strong>Under the cover<strong>_  
><em><strong>Under the cover of the night<strong>_

_**Come to me**_  
><em><strong>Accept my call<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your gothic grace<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is what I'm longing for<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, pretty face<strong>_  
><em><strong>So very tight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is your embrace<strong>_

_**You can be**_  
><em><strong>The princess of night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dressed in black<strong>_  
><em><strong>With a frozen heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>My beautiful<strong>_  
><em><strong>My blood stream<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is under your rule<strong>_

Jetstorm thought it sounded beautiful but morbid in a way and never heard that song before. He went to where the music was coming from and was getting close to the room by the how loud the music was getting. He stood outside the room near the door. Jetstorm then heard laughter coming from within the room, when the music stopped playing. He opened the door and saw a black grand piano but the person who was playing it was no where to be seen. Jetsorm turned around saw Starreaper right behide him.

Jetstorm jumped at the sudden apperance of the technovampire. "I see you're awake,Jetstorm.",starreaper said,smiling. Jetstorm regain his composser and sat down at the piano bench,"where are we?" Starreaper sat down next to him and started to play a little bit."we're at our manson on cybertron. So we don't anyone to bother us." Jetstorm's visor widen in shock," On cybertron? But how did we get here and why aren't you turning me in?" Starreaper stop playing and tried to conten her angry,"we stole a ship and we didn't turn you in to our so called leader because you saved my life 's part of the technovampire code."

Suddenly they heard a rumbling sound in the room and Starreaper giggled while Jetstormgrabbed his stomach and blushed."You must be me to the dinning room." Starreaper said,grabbed hold of his hand. Jetstorm blushed a deep red when she led him to the dinning room and went a deeper red when she looked in his eyes. He shakes off the blush and the feeling but no matter what excuse he tried to make up, he still felt attracted to her like a magnet."It must be a Vampire charm or something.",Jetstorm thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Starreaper and Jetstorm went to the dinning room and sat down at the elagent table. She set all the food that he likes,in his surpise, at the table. "How did you know my favorite foods?" asked Jetstorm,started to eat. Starreaper blushed,"well... As a technovampire, I can read people's minds to know people. It's very complex to understand this." Jetstorm nodded,drinking the oil that she provided.

Her eyes widen at the drink in his hand. "what bottle did you get that from?" Jetstorm pointed the bottle to the left and asked,'Why do you asked? Is it rotten oil because it tastes weir." Jetstorm contiue to eat while Starreaper sighed and removed the bottle from the table,"That's because the not oil, It's Blood." Jetstorm started to gag and covered his mouth."Where is the bathroom?" Starreaper pointed o the bathroom and watched him rushed to the bathroom. He begin to purge or puke in human terms while the vampire cleaned up.

After twenty minutes of purging, Jetstorm watch Stareaper play the piano and was amazed at her talent. But something buged him,"Hey Where's your family?" Starreaper looked up at him," They're getting blood for themselves." Jetstorm nodded and sat down next to her."Man I wish I knew how they met you." They talk for several hours until they heard the door closed.

"Starreaper We're home and how's the autobot." Jetstorm was suddenly in the living room and was confused on how he got there. Hothead glared at the jet autobot," you weren't doing anything inapporate to our little star." Starreaper rolled her eyes while he looked uncomfretable,"Uncle Please leave him alone." Jetstorm cleared his throt,"How did we get here? We were talk in the room with the piano." Starreaper explain that they can run faster then anyone else.

That night, Jetstorm looked out from the balcony and stared out into the night. Starreaper was very sweet and kind to him even though he is a 'bot. He yawned when he headed toward the bed. when he went in bed, He thought about his twin and his team and start to doze off. But he didn't know that someone was watching him. He heard something but befor he did anything, he froze when he sees bright purple eyes. Then he heard sing in his ear while he felt someone gently grabbed his shoulder.

**_Watching you sleep for so long, _**  
><strong><em>Knowing that I can't turn the rain into sun any more<em>**  
><strong><em>I've given you all that I have,<em>**  
><strong><em>Now I stand here, too scared to hold your hand.<em>**

**_Afraid you might wake to see_**  
><strong><em>The monster that had to leave<em>**

**_'Cause you see the shelter as the storm_**  
><strong><em>Holding wind to keep you warm,<em>**  
><strong><em>You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave,<em>**  
><strong><em>So sleep well my angel.<em>**

**_Under the ash and the lies,_**  
><strong><em>Something beautiful once here now dies,<em>**  
><strong><em>And the tears burn my eyes,<em>**  
><strong><em>As you sit there, all alone.<em>**  
><strong><em>I just want to come home,<em>**

**_But you see the shelter as the storm,_**  
><strong><em>Holding wind to keep you warm,<em>**  
><strong><em>YOu are everything to me, this is why I have to leave,<em>**  
><strong><em>So sleep well my angel.<em>**  
><strong><em>Sleep well, my angel.<em>**

**_I'm sorry_**  
><strong><em>I'm sorry<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm sorry<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm sorry<em>**

**_You see the shelter as the storm,_**  
><strong><em>Holding wind to keep you warm,<em>**  
><strong><em>You are everything to me, this is why<em>**

**_You see the shelter as the storm,_**  
><strong><em>Holding wind to keep you warm,<em>**  
><strong><em>YOu are everything to me, this is why I have to leave<em>**  
><strong><em>So sleep well, my angel.<em>**

**_Sleep well, my angel._**

Jetstorm was falling in a deep,deep sleep but he tried to stay awake. "Hush jetstorm,Relax your mind. You are at complete peace in your mind." said the sweet as suger voice,whipered in his ear. EVerything went black when the person kissed him on the cheek."Sweet dreams, MY Sweet Angel." Starreaper smiled at the sleeping jet while she licked his shoulder to numb the bite. Jetstorm twiched when she bit down then sighed in pleasure. Starreaper petted his head while she continue to drink the presious fluid from his veins and was sweet.

After she finished healing the bite, Starreaper used her sharp nail to crave her mark on his cheast and cheek. The mark reposent that he belongs to her and whoever harms him will face her in a bloody battle. Her mark was a dragons which repasent bravery and streght. She crept out of the room to see her father and uncles standing there."did you give him the marks?" asked Icy, smriked. Starreaper nodded,"yes father we tell him in the morning."

* * *

><p>AN: Hey Guys Today is my B-day. *confeddi was fired and flames shoot out from the floor* All I want for my B-day is Blitzwing with a leash and i light Megatron on fire. I will so happy. *room brust into flames* OH SHIT. OPTIMUS THE ROOM IS ON FIRE. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hey peeps sorry for taking so long.I was grounded for several days which sucks. So here is the next chapter of Starreaper

* * *

><p>Jetstorm woke up the next morning, feeling like he slept for a year. He got out of bed and thought on how to get out of here. His team must be worried and was looking for him. Jetstorm was going towards the bedroom when he looked in the mirror. He gasped when he saw the dragons on his cheek and chest."Good morning Jetstorm. We need to talk." Jetstorm looked up to see Icy Blitzwing ,standing next to him. "Sure what do you need?" Hothead and Random came in when Jetstorm wasn't looking. "It's about those territory marks."<p>

The auto jet jumped when he heard the other twins."Territory marks? What are they and why do I have them?" hothead smirked at him which made jetstorm uncomfretable. "Territory marks are branding vampire's victum to protect them from other vampires. As to who gave them to you, Starreaoer gave them." Jetstorm visor widen in shock,'Starreaper gave me the markings? But why?' Random giggles at the clueless jet."You don't know,do you?"

When he sees jetstorm shaking his head, He laughed out loud."she cares about you. Think about it, She took you here so Megatron won't kill you. When you drank blood, she tried to warn you not to drink it. And when you talk to her, she blush. Come on it's ovbious that she has a crush on you." Jetstorm looked away from the vampires and blushed. Jetstorm had a small crush on the vampire seeker but he was nervous to talk to her. "Where is She anyway?"

At the market, Starreaper was looking for items and herbs for dinner. She entered one of the booths and grabbed some stuff she needs." Starreaper nice to see you again.", said soundbarrer, the owner of the store. Starreaper smiled at the old woman,"Nice to see you again." Soundbarrier was a cyberwitch and like a mother to her. Soundbarrier noticed starreaper had somthing on her mind, "Is something wrong,deary? I sence that something bothering you." Starreaper sighed,sat down next to her and put her head iin her hands." We have a Autobot at our mansion and he saved my life two times. Every time i look at him, I feel dizzy and my spark goes to my thort. what's wrong wih me?"

Starreaper looks up to see Soundbarrier laughing."Sweet spark." Soundbarrier said,wiping her eyes."Nothing is wrong. Your just in love with him." Starreaper blushed at the old femme's words,'I'm in love with him?' The old femme put hand on her shoulder,"You need to tell him that you have feelings towards him." Starreaper smiled,"your right. I got to go, soundbarrier.I'll see you later." While she walked away, she begin to sing outload.

**Deep into the forest,**  
><strong>Far far in the back that way, <strong>  
><strong>There is a circus.<strong>

**The chairman with the big eyes**  
><strong>And ten meters tall.<strong>

**All of the cast is jolly,**  
><strong>Their forms are rather strange.<strong>  
><strong>But it's so fun!<strong>

**The Dark Woods Circus.**

**One with two heads,**  
><strong>A deformed diva,<strong>  
><strong>A blue beast that loves to eat things cold.<strong>

**Does anyone wish that I were alive**  
><strong>So undesirable I am in this body? <strong>  
><strong>Why do you look at me like that?<strong>  
><strong>This face that is rotting.<strong>

**It's painful.**  
><strong>It's painful, and it can't be helped. <strong>

**She said it.**  
><strong>But still, we continue this circus.<strong>

**Forever!**

**It's fun!**  
><strong>So fun!<strong>  
><strong>This circus is so fun!<strong>

**Rotten fruit, to dissolve my eyes,**  
><strong>My skin festers, reflected on my eyes.<strong>

**I want to die.**  
><strong>Want to die.<strong>  
><strong>Get me out of here, please.<strong>

**It is impossible for anyone to say and feel.**

**The body is distorted in order to bend to that twisted figure.**  
><strong>To crawl on the illuminated street with paper lanterns.<strong>  
><strong>Everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street.<strong>

**This child has to cower alone.**  
><strong>I guess the shadows reach long.<strong>  
><strong>But the friends that talk have their waists aligned.<strong>  
><strong>You are later and before and by yourself.<strong>

She heard someone laughing behind her and she turned around. Right there was a mech, smiling evilly at her. His panitjob was black,red,and silver. There are strange looking hubcaps on his shoulders that look like spirals."why hello my a lovely song you were singing there." Starreaper didn't trust this mech at all,"Why thank you sir.I must be going now. My family is waiting for me." The mech nugged his head and two more mechs came from behide and grabbed hold of her arms."What's the hurry? Our pack leader wants to speak with you." That's when She relized that she was surrounded by cyberwovles."Let go of me!" starreaper yelled, struggling to get free."Who are you?"

"why, I'm pendulum. I need to watch this coin for me." Pendulun took out a gold coin out of his subspace pocket and begin to swing it in a steady moition. Starreaper couldn't help but watch the coin go back and forth...back and forrth. She felt the hand let go of her but she was to capived over the coin in front of her."Good girl now I won't you to sleep. just sleep and relax." Starreaper's eyes being to droop and her body begin to sway to the moition of the thing she heard before she saw nothing but darknes was the snap of his fingers.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey peeps. I have some bad news. As Sweet as blood the story that insparide me to wigte this story is disconutinued. WHHHHHHY! So here the next chapter of starreaper**

* * *

><p>Jetstorm flys with the ex-eneimes to try to find Starreaper who didn't call back when Icy tried to call her. "Why didn't she answer. I hope nothing went wrong." said Icy, extreamlly worried. Randow was up ahead and saw the market,"Hey maybe Soundbarrier saw her." Hothead nodded at his sussion," For once you're right,Random. We should check if she saw her." Jetstorm entered into the convertion, "Sorry to interrupt but Who is Soundbarrier?" The four mechs landed outside of the market and look for the market booth of Soundbarrier. "Soundbarrier is a cyberwitch. She is like family to us and Starreaper visits her all the time." said Random, standing next to him.<p>

Finally they found Soundbarrier's booth and went inside. "Ah Random,Hothead,Icy... nice to see again." said soundbarrier, kissing them on the cheek. Then she saw Jetstorm which made him uncomfertable,"You must be the autobot that Starreaper told me about." The four gasped, "Where is she?" Soundbarrier jumped at the sudden shouts,"whoa guys calm down. She went home an hour ago. Are you sure she not home now." The triplets nodded and explained their story. "Oh dear She entered the woods a hour ago with some items. You three should check there. I want to talk to the Autobot by myself for a minute."

Jet felt her dragging him into another room and sat down. "Why do you want to see me alone." Soundbarrier gather some suppiles and put them in a bag. " i want to talk you alone. When I saw you, i had a vison that you will die during the recuse." Jetstorm eyes widen with fear,' I'm going to die?' Soundbarrier saw the fear in his eyes and sighed,"But you need to make a choice, turn into vampire or forget the one you love." Jetstorm Thought about it. "When shall I die to make the choice and when will I choose?" Soundbarrier handed him the bag and walked out with him."When the time comes you'll know. Now find Blitzwing and save Starreaper."

Pendulum and the other cyberwolves was rushing toward a cave with outcold starreaper. "master Lockdown we have the vampire you requisted." Starreaper bowed to her master and He lifted her chin to look at her. She had such beauty and was strong builded." why do you entertain me, starreaper" She nodded and start to sing.

_**Catch me as I fall**_  
><em><strong>Say you're here, and it's all over now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Speaking to the atmosphere<strong>_  
><em><strong>No one's here, and I fall into myself<strong>_  
><em><strong>This truth drives me into madness<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know I can stop the pain, if I will it all away<strong>_  
><em><strong>If i will it all away...<strong>_

_**Don't turn away**_  
><em><strong>(Don't give in to the pain)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't try to hide<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Though they're screaming your name)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't close your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>(God knows what lies behind them)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't turn out the light<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Never sleep, never die...)<strong>_

_**I'm frightened by what I see**_  
><em><strong>But somehow, I know that there's much more to come<strong>_  
><em><strong>Immobilized by my fear<strong>_  
><em><strong>And soon to be blinded by tears<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can stop the pain, if I will it all away<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I will it all away...<strong>_

_**Don't turn away**_  
><em><strong>(Don't give in to the pain)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't try to hide<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Though they're screaming your name)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't close your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>(God knows what lies behind them)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't turn out the light<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Never sleep, never die...)<strong>_

_**Fallen angels at my feet**_  
><em><strong>Whispered voices at my ear<strong>_  
><em><strong>Death before my eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lying next to me, I fear<strong>_  
><em><strong>She beckons me, shall I give in?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Upon my end, shall I begin?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forsaking all I've fallen for, I rise to meet the end<strong>_

_**oh oh oh oooh oh**_  
><em><strong>Don't turn away<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Don't give in to the pain)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't try to hide<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Though they're screaming your name)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't close your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>(God knows what lies behind them)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't turn out the light<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Never sleep, never die...)<strong>_

_**Don't turn away**_  
><em><strong>(Don't give in to the pain)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't try to hide<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Though they're screaming your name)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't close your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>(God knows what lies behind them)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't turn out the light<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Never sleep, never die...)<strong>_

_**Don't turn away**_  
><em><strong>(Don't give in to the pain)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't try to hide<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Though they're screaming your name)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't close your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>(God knows what lies behind them)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't turn out the light...<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Never sleep, never die...)<strong>_

_**Servatis a periculum... **_  
><em><strong>Servatis a maleficum...<strong>_

Lockdown wrapped his arm around his new slave,"Good" he whispered,"You're falling asleep." Starreaper closed her eyes as the whispering was putting her in a deeper trance and didn't want to escape. Lockdown grabbed hold of her when went limp."get her ready for the ritual, Pendulum. Soon Her enegy will be mine.


	9. Chapter 9

Starreaper started to wake up from her trance to find herslf in chains. She serch though her memory bank to tried to remember how she got there and where she was but her memory was wiped clean. All she remember was she was talking to Soundbarrier and heading back. Everything else is all in a thick fog. She heard someone footsteps coming and the door open to reveal Pendulum at the door."Well i see you're awake, my dear." said Pendulum, smiling down at her."you don't remember me,do you blooddrinker?" Starreaper looked at him in confusion then the fog started to clear. "Let me go, Toilet drinker."

Pendulum was about to punch her when someone grabbed his fist."Let her be." said Bumblebee, in the sighed in relif when she heard Bee's voice. Pendulum smirked,"I was getting her ready for the ritual." Starreaper gasped when Bumblebee stepped out of the shadows and reveil that he turned into cyberwolf. Bee don't listen to him." yelled starreaper,trying to get out of the chains. Bee smiled evilly at her while carring her,"Don't worry you're in good hands." Pendulum followed him so he can prepare her."Our pack leader is waiting for you,Little blood ruby."

Lockdown looked up when he heard the door opend and sees the vampire. "ahhh you're awake, my dear." Bumblebee set her in a chair and strapped her in. " What do you want with me?" Lockdown walked around her while explaining,"Your parents made a deal with me along time ago that when they had a child,they whould give it to me. When you were born, You were too presious to give away. We had to kill them."

Starreaper was speechless and heartbroken on what he said."You kill my parents?" Lockdown noddded, "We needed you to save our kind. Your energy is stronger then anyone and since you're a technovampire, It's much stronger then ever. All you need to do is to become my bondmate and give me all your energy." Starreaper glared at the mech. How dare he tell her to be his bondmate after he told her that they killed her real parent. "I WILL NEVER BOND WITH YOU."

The cyberwolf pack leader scowled but grinned at her."why,my dear. You don't have a choice." Pendulum came toward her and smriked, "Is she ready for me?" Starreaper quickly closed her eyes and turn her head,"You will never make me love you." Lockdown huffed,"what makes you think that Autobot jet will love you? He's supposed to hate you." The words were hurting her heart and she open her eyes but when she did, Pendulum hold up his coin and begin to swing it back and froth. She tried to look away but Bumblebee grabbed her head and made her look at the coin. Lockdown quickly sang the song in her ear while she is going into a trance.

**_Delusional  
>I believe I can cure it all for you, dear<br>Coax or trick or drive or  
>drag the demons from you<br>Make it right for you sleeping beauty  
>Truly thought<br>I can magically heal you_**

_**You're far beyond a visible sign of your awakening**_  
><em><strong>Failing miserably to rescue<strong>_

_**Sleeping Beauty**_

_**Drunk on ego**_  
><em><strong>Truly thought I could make it right<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I kissed you one more time to<strong>_  
><em><strong>Help you face the nightmare<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you're far too poisoned for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Such a fool to think that I can wake you from your slumber<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I could actually heal you..<strong>_

_**Sleeping Beauty**_  
><em><strong>Poisoned and hopeless<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're far beyond a visible sign of your awakening<strong>_  
><em><strong>Failing miserably to find a way to comfort you<strong>_

_**Far beyond a visible sign of your awakening**_  
><em><strong>And hiding from some poisoned memory<strong>_

_**Poisoned and hopeless**_  
><em><strong>Sleeping Beauty<strong>_

Starreaper went deeper and deeper into the trance as she watch the coin and Lockdown singing that in her ear. "Starreaper wanted to be my bondmate,do you?" asked Lockdown, brushed his fingers on her face. Starreaper twiched by the sudden touch but fell under the spell again."Yes Lockdown. I would love to be your bondmate." Lockdown kissed her passionately while she slowly fell asleep. "Lockdown Her friends are coming."said one of the cyberwovles. Lockdown stopped kissing her, unstrapped and unchained her,and carried her to his room. "Take care of them and bring Jetstorm to me."

Lockdown layed starreaper on his bed and sat right next to her. She just stared at him with a fanit smile on her face. He nuzzled his nose on her neck causing her to moan."Play… you know you want to…" He purred, making Starreaper lean up to kiss him. Lockdown smirked, capturing his lips into a passionate kiss. Then he starting biting into her vampire screamed in pain, arching her back as she did so. The cyberwolf pushed the other onto his back, rubbing his chest to soothe her. Starreaper grabbed onto the bed sheets, her cries lowering into soft mewls as Lockdown pulled away and licked at the wound. Leaning back, He looked over the female under him, purring in delight at the sight of her panting, dark eyes glazed over and her shoulder stained with blood. The sight was simply delicious.

"Now… how about we have a little fun?" he purred, smirking down at him. Starreaper groaned, wanting more from him. But Somehow in her heart,there is someone else.

* * *

><p>AN:This is getting tense up in chapter: Lockdown has his way on Starreaper and Jetstorm confess his love towards Starreaper. The song is called Sleepping Beauty by Prefect Circle. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Jetstorm and the blitzwing triplets was being led by some cyberwolves in chains." what are they going to do to us?" asked Jetstorm, looking worroied when hethought back to Soundbarrer's words. Icy shurgged,"useilly they will thoure us with tazerrods and bukets of water." Jetstorm gulped at hothead words,"Or turn you into a cyberwolf and kill us withtheir poison."

The prisoners entered a throne room to see bumblebee with sharp teeth and wolf ears. "Bee What happen to you?" asked jetstorm, shock at Bee's apperacne. Bumblebee smirkes atthe three,"Lockdown gave me this power and told me I can rule." just then pendulum came out and the three vampires growled at the sight of him. "aww if it isn't The blitzwing triplets." Random glared,"Pendulum what did you do to our little girl?"

"who is he?" asked jetstorm, glaring at the cyberwolf. "that's pendulum. He uses hypnosis on their victums." Hothead sneered. Pendulum walked towards Jetstorm witha evvil look," So you're the one that Starreaper fallen head over heels for. Take the vampires in the brig." When the cyberwolves took the vampires out of theroom leaving pendulum and jetstorm alone, Pendulum Grabbed his neck,"our master wants to see you." As they walked there, Jetstorm heard a familer voice singing.

**_D**e**eper, deeper, you come into the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet_**  
><strong><em>Come on, come on, you want to go even deeper to meet<em>**  
><strong><em>Quickly, quickly, come as fast as your little legs can run into the dark<em>**  
><strong><em>Come on, come on, it'll be so fun, let's play a game, on your mark!<em>**

**_This cinnamon stick is a wonderfulmagic stick_**  
><strong><em>Imagine that you're drowning in the sweetest syrups<em>**  
><strong><em>Dreams relieve of you of problems and sorrows that make you weep<em>**  
><strong><em>Because they are heaven-made, have one and fall asleep<em>**  
><strong><strong>

**_But they are only good if you are surrounded by hallucinations_**  
><strong><em>When you take the blindfold off, there's no more pleasant creations<em>**  
><em><strong>You will see that your hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels<strong>_  
><em><strong>You've already given up, don't take it back, it's a deal<strong>_

_**Ahh...**_

_**Sometimes we see the shine of doubt flickering on the double edged knife**_  
><em><strong>A faultless love does not exist, there's no perfect feeling in this life<strong>_  
><em><strong>Through a hole in the blindfold, there was something I thought I'd never see<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lantern shadows that grew at night unconciously frightened me<strong>_  
><em><strong>My, my, you bad kid, how dare you wake so early<strong>_  
><em><strong>If your blindfold comes off, then should I blind you instead?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hey look, you're laughing, now isn't that the cutest sight?<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you still wear lies, so let's get back to our play tonight<strong>_

_**"Hey..." "Give me that..?.." "Giggle..."**_

_**Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse?**_  
><em><strong>Milk is what you want because it made you well at your own house?<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is my domain, my place where it's just as warm as any place<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll just toll what's in your pocket, now you should not lose any face<strong>_  
><em><strong>Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here right now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't ask why or when or where, you don't even need to know how<strong>_  
><em><strong>Eat these sweets, they tempt you into believing false hospitality<strong>_  
><em><strong>Give me that, quickly, just give it here right now to me<strong>_

When pendulum opened the door, jjetstorm growled at the sight. Lockdown had Starreaper on his lap and she had a glazed look in her eyes."What did you do to her?" Lockdown smirkes at the autobot,"She belong to me since she was a child. Now she is my bondmate." Jetstorm tried to punch him but loockdown caught his punch. The Pack leader smirks at the anger in the Jet autobot's eyes., "Hmm. I could use you as a new recurit."

"what makes you think that I will join you." Lockdown smirk while he montion his entrance bondmate to come to him. Jetstorm looks at her and sees a chain around her neck."yes... my love?" Lockdown petts her helm while she purred and whispered in her ear."Please turn you old flame into one of us." starreaper nodded and kissed his neck."yes as you wish, my love." Jetstorm grabbed her onn her shoulder,"starreaper please wake up. You don't love him. I'm the one you love And I can prove it' Jetstorm pulled her close and kissed her.

Her eyes widen but then,slowly, closed as he kissed her with exterme passion. She moan while his tonuge slipped in her mouth and was starting to wake up. "jet-Jetstorm..." she said weakly when he releasd her from the kiss. Jetstorm watched her blush," I wanted to tell you that I love you when I first met you. Now I know that you felt he same." Suddenly Jetstorm felt a sharp pain thorgh his tanks and looked down to see a gaping hole ."Jetstorm"screamed Starreaper, as she grabbed hold of her lover as he fell.


	11. Chapter 11

Jetstorm felt like he was floating on air and was at peace. He opened his eyes to see that he floting in a bright white room."huh where-where am I?" Looking around he only sees wastness of white and suddenly he saw ...mechs and femmes. "Hello I need..." he tried to talked to them and put his hand on some mechs shoulder but they couldn't hear him and his hand went THOUGHT them. Jetstrom was freaked out at this and almost screamed when someone touch his shoulder,"Jetstorm I didn't expect you to be here." He turn to see something cause him to freak out.

His armor was light blue and sliver, his eyes were like his beloved starreaper only darker, taller then the two other mechs that he knew the war heroes, Sunstreakert and Sideswipe.. "You're P-primus,a-are you?" asked Jetstorm, shaking. The tall mech,or Primus,nodded, "yes Jetstorm and no need to panic-" before he could finish, the jet autobot begin to run around in circles and yelled stuff like he was possessed. The Lambo twins went to him and slapped him. "Okey I needed that. Thank you Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sirs."

Sunny and Sides waved," No problem but the big guy was going to tell you good news." Primus cleared his throut and the twins fliched,"Sunstreaker... go prank Bluestreak for a while." The twins bowed and ran off to prank the poor bot. Jetstorm looked upset and ready to break down,"I'm dead. My brother... my friends... Starreaper ... they must be heartbroken."

"jetstorm You're not suppouse to die today. Right now you're having a out of body experance. But they are tring to save your life. Look." Primus said, calming him down. Jetstorm looked around and gaspped at what he sees. They're at Lockdown's cave and the Autobots and,to his surpise, the Decepticons were working togather to defet Lockdown and his army. Bumblebee turns back to normal after Icy healed him. Starreaper, Jetfire, and Ratchet surrounded his body. "can they see or hear us?"

Primus shook his head but pointed at his body and Jetstorm hear Starreaper cry. "Jetstorm please come back...come back." Jetfire growled at her and slapped her, "If it wasn't for you, he would be alive." Jetstorm growled at his twin for slapping his love. "Jetfire" said Prowl,calmly."It wasn't her fault. Don't take it out on her." Starreaper ran away from everyone with tears in her eyes and Jetstorm followed her to see if she's alright. "Jetstorm Please live. I nothing without you now." Jetstorm looked sadden by what she sings.

**_Angel white of labyrinth blue  
>Do you see me as I see you?<br>Soft darkened eyes  
>haunted by dreamless sleep<br>Is it your ghost I see in the mirror?  
>Reach out to touch me<br>dearest dream of mine  
>Open your eyes, say you're alright<br>The glass shatters at the softest touch  
>Is there a soul beyond the shards?<em>**

**_Warm tears sting my eyes_**  
><strong><em>As all of these sweet memories<em>**  
><strong><em>flood back to me<em>**  
><strong><em>Reminising now<em>**  
><strong><em>The sun will set beyond<em>**  
><strong><em>the cruel mountain range<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll still be here<em>**  
><strong><em>(it's dark now without your light)<em>**  
><strong><em>Begging your heart to beat<em>**  
><strong><em>(sweet defiled angel, open your eyes)<em>**  
><strong><em>My existance is not the same<em>**  
><strong><em>(believe in me)<em>**  
><strong><em>Without you here...<em>**  
><strong><em>(believe that I love you)<em>**

**_You shut your eyes_**  
><strong><em>and gave in to that light<em>**  
><strong><em>A beauty frozen in eternal night<em>**  
><strong><em>just when I realized the<em>**  
><strong><em>error of my ways<em>**  
><strong><em>you slipped between my fingertips<em>**  
><strong><em>I was a fool, I was stuck in such bliss<em>**  
><strong><em>Wish I could grant, you your first kiss<em>**  
><strong><em>Sorrow only grows if I try to forget<em>**  
><strong><em>you're an eternal part of me<em>**

**_A sweet lullaby_**  
><strong><em>Clasping my fragile heart<em>**  
><strong><em>and whispering your name<em>**  
><strong><em>Soft embrace in my sleep<em>**  
><strong><em>Is this a dream or is it<em>**  
><strong><em>Yet another nightmare of thee<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't let this end<em>**  
><strong><em>(it's cold now without your touch)<em>**  
><strong><em>Wait on the other side<em>**  
><strong><em>(my beautiful angel, rest in peace)<em>**  
><strong><em>And I will slumber deep<em>**  
><strong><em>(just please don't let this die)<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll see you soon...<em>**

Jetstorm tried to cheer her up but she can't see him."I hate her upset,Primus" Primus nodded and smirked at something. everything turn white again and jetstorm looked at him with a hurt look. "You have a choice Jetstorm. You can live with her as a vampire or She can live with you as a mortal and a autobot. I will let you think about it." Jetstorm Turned and thought about it. She loves him but Icy and his brothers are her family and he didn't want her to lose her family. "I want to become a vampire like her so I can be with her forever." Primus nodded and touch his head then everything went dark. "I'll wish you luck jetstorm."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Hey guys. I'm sorry if Took so long to type this and running out of ideas. So i need you, the readers,To give me ideas. Thee song I used is call love song form a Vampire. So enjoy the brand new chapter of starreaper. Please reveiw,Peeps. thank you to my friend Sari sumac for helping me with the twin thing.

* * *

><p>Starreaper wiped her tears away while eveyone tries to bring Jetstorm back to the living. 'Jetfire was right. If I was there,He wouldn't die for me.' Jetstorm was the best thing that ever happen to her beside Icy and her uncles adopted her. She was about about to fly when she felt something on her shoulder and turned to see Primus himself. "Hello starreaper. I beleve you know me." Starreaper rubbed her eyes and slapped her face to see if she dreaming,"Oh man. I'm Dreaming aren't I?" Primus You had prayed to me when you were a child and you dreamt of me when you were upset." She looked down at her feet and cryed,"It was my fault,right?"<p>

Primus lifted her chin so he can see her tear filled eyes,"It wasn't your fault. He wanted to save you because he loved you very much." Starreaper smiled as his lead her to the room where everyone was in. " Starreaper Good news. He waking up." said Ratchet, putting away his tools. Starreaper Smiled with tears in her eyes."Hey I think Primus is missing a angel." Said Jetstorm, weakly. "Jetstorm I'm glad your alright." said Starreaper, hugging his weak body. Jetstorm Hugged back and whispered in her ear."I want to become like you, my blood rose."

"You want to become a vampire?" asked Starreaper, surpised. Jetstorm held her hand and looked deep in her eyes,"I made a promise to Primus when I saw him that I became like you." Jetfire tried to stop him but someone made him freeze in his place. Starreaper stood up and helped him up,"Ready Jetstorm?" Jetstorm nodded witha determantion,"I'm ready."

The Seeker suddenly pinned Jetstorm's wrists to the door as she buried her face in the jet's neck. Jetstorm gave a small moan as he felt the other's tongue running over the metallic skin on his neck.

"S-starreaper?" The Autobot felt himself heat up at the Seeker's actions. One of Starreaper's hands craned his head to expose his neck. Before Jetstorm could ask what she was doing, the seeker bit down. He whimpered from the pain, but the stinging began to disappear almost instantly. It suddenly felt relaxing, and the autobot leaned into the bite, closing his optics. His processor began to get fuzzy from the sudden loss of energon. Random tried to tell her that she drinking to much but she was too deep.

"Starreaper..." He barely whispered. The Seeker pulled away, looking at the 's face reddened as he saw the femme's mouth stained with his own blood. For some reason, he found that morbidly attractive. She licked her lips, savoring her lover's blood.

"I drank too much, haven't I?" Jetstorm swayed, but was suddenly held in Starreaper's strong arms. He sighed happily, laying his head on the other's chest."I'm sorry jetstorm. I had trouble Because," She whispered in his audios, "Your blood is intoxicating. It's like a drug that I want more and more of everytime I drink it... If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself." Jetstorm kissed her,"Don't worry about it."

"Now It's your turn,Jetstorm."Jetstorm stared at her neck and bit down on her neck. Starreaper Whimpered in pain for a few seconds but purred as he sucked her blood. When he was done his fangs grew, muslers grew, and grew more powerful. Jetfire Turn into a vampire as well due to the fact that he's his twin brother. Starreaper hummed a song as everyone walked out.

**Come into these arms again  
>and lay your body down<br>The rhythm of this trembling heart  
>is beating like a drum<br>It beats for you it bleeds for you  
>it knows not how it sounds<br>For it is the drum of drums  
>it is the song of songs <strong>

**Once I had the rarest rose  
>that ever deemed to bloom<br>Cruel winter chilled the bud  
>and stole my flower too soon.<br>****  
>Oh loneliness Oh hopelessness<br>to search the ends of time  
>For there is in all the world<br>no greater love than mine. **

**Love o love o ... still falls the rain  
>Love o love o ... still falls the night<br>Love o love o ... damned forever **

**Let me be the only one **  
><strong>to keep you from the cold <strong>  
><strong>Now the floor of heaven is laid <strong>  
><strong>the stars are bright as gold <strong>  
><strong>They shine for you they shine for you <strong>  
><strong>they burn for all to see <strong>  
><strong>Come into these arms again <strong>  
><strong>and set this spirit free<strong>

The melody was so sweet, it even brought the Hothead personality in a rare state of peace and tranquility. Blitzwing closed his optics, listening to the beautiful music the seeker played. He felt as if he could actually ifeel/i the emotions expressed in the song. Jetfire was really upset until someone crashed into him and blused. It was Starreaper's old childhood friend,Flare and she turned into a vampire when Star got hungery. "sorry.",said flare, dusting herself off. "it's alright."

Megatron glared at the fallen cyberwolf leader with a sneer. The world would be his, one way or another, and his unloyal 'creation' would be punished... after Jetstorm and Starreaper have their sparkling.


	13. Chapter 13

When they got back to their base, Jetstorm turn to his vampire love,"why did Lockdown want you?" Starreaper sighed and thought about it."I kinda don't what he wated me for. It's kinda blurry." Prowl and Jazz looked at her confused,"what do you mean?" Starreaper sighed and sat down while blushing,"well I can't remember when I was there only when Jetstorm woke me up with the kiss." Everyone looked at jetstorm and gave him a smirk whilre he blushed.

"What? I'm in love with her." Prowl thought for a few minutes and have an idea. "Starreaper I want to see you later tonight." Starreaper nodded and relaxed,"Thanks Prowl. I just want to remember." That night, Starreaper went to Prowl room. The familiar white doors stared at her as she moved them open hearing the familiar chirp of the birds that flocked to the giant tree.

"Prowl-" Starreaper started as she stepped through putting her hands on the hips.

"Close the door." Prowl's voice echoed as Starjumped despite herself as she shut with a click moving forward again.

"Prowl-" She muttered glancing around the room towards the tree as she looked up. Prowl was sitting cross legged on a branch slowly inhaling and then exhaling. "So how are you going to help me?" Prowl got out of the tree and walke towards her. "What do you remember before Jetstorm kissed you." Starreaper closed her eyes, "Well somebot came to me and everything went blank." Prowl brought out a chair and gently led her into the chair. "I'm going to put in a trance, Star. So just relax."

Starreaper's body relaxed as Prowl's voice relaxed her. He brought his hand up to Starreaper eye level. Prowl opened it and a small red crystal dropped out of his palm,attched to a long silver chain. "Just watch the pendent ."Prowl said, comfortably.

The pendent began to swing back and forth, and Starreaper's eyes begin to tracking it from the right edge of her vision, seemlessly over to the left edge and back again. After a few hours, the pendent drawn her gaze in and can't take her gaze off of it. Prowl watch her body slackened a little more in the chair,"When you feel like yourself slip into a trance, you can close your eyes." Starreaper nodded a tiny bit and watch the pendent for a few seconds more, until her eyes fell closed. Prowl put away the pentdent and sat down.

"Now Why did Lockdown want you." Starreaper stirred a little bit and begin to speak."He wanted me for something. He said that I had some sort of power and that power grew when I turned." Prowl looked at her in confusion,"What power was he talking about?" starreaper sighed and tried to remember,"Well... When I was a kid, I had a werid talent that I could see thefurture and control time." Prowl understood why he wanted her: she's a seer, A person who can prodict the furture. "You can wake up now."

Starreaper woke up after a few minutes and yawned. "That was nice nap. Did I say anything stupid?" Prowl shook his head while she walked away. Prowl needed to tell His team what he knows. When she went to her room, She was takenby surpise when someone grabbed her from behind. "Hey sweet blood." said a familer voice. Starreaper giggled and turned to see her mortal turned vampire Boyfriend. " Jetstorm That wasn't funny." She playfully slapped his shoulder and begin to kiss. Starreaper wrapped her legs around his waist while he pinned her against the wall.

Jetstorm released her from the kiss and gave her a crystal rose.,"I want you to be my bondmate." Starreaper looked at the rose and at her true love. She smirked at her lover,"Does this answer your question." Jetstorm eyes widen when she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a searing kiss. Her glossa slipped into his motuh and they stumbled to the bed. The next morning Jetstorm woke up to see her,still asleep,next to him and hugged his waist. Jetstorm stroked her helm and hummed a song.

**_Words of love I dedicate to you_**  
><strong><em>How many times do I have to say it to see the end?<em>**

**_Thorn vines accusing me_**  
><strong><em>Twine around my neck and I'm about to drown<em>**

**_Deeply_**

**_In the jet black darkness_**  
><strong><em>Ooozing from the ripped heaven<em>**  
><strong><em>A guilty rose is madly crimsonly glowing<em>**  
><strong><em>For the ailing fancy<em>**

**_Like a stinging needle_**  
><strong><em>Bit by bit I pain you<em>**

**_Strongly_**

**_As if ripping flesh, crushing bones,_**  
><strong><em>Drinking up dripping blood,<em>**  
><strong><em>In the body of a guilty rose<em>**  
><strong><em>Roots deeply and stains crimson<em>**

**_After blooming, it tries to capture you_**  
><strong><em>It enfolds its beloved one<em>**  
><strong><em>Even if it's to hurt or destroy the love,<em>**  
><strong><em>A guilty rose that yet gets colored more crimson is love<em>**

Meanwhile at the cyberwolves hideout, Pendulum was pacing in his room when a cyberwolf came in,"Master the leader of the decipitcons wants to speak to you." Pendulum growled and stared at the poor cyberwolf."Tell him to go away." Suddenly Megatron came in,"I want to talk to you about Starreaper." Pendulum glared at him,"what about her? We need her power only." Megatron smirkes," Well I have a shocker for you. The people you killed weren't her parents. I'm her real father."


	14. Chapter 14

Pendulum Gasped at the news,"Wait. She's your youngling! Why did you give her up to those mortals?" Megatron chuckled at the cyberwolf's confusion,"I knew my eneimies will find out sooner or later that she was a seer. So I trusted my favorite couple on my team to take care of my little girl." the new cyberwolf pack leader was stunned and megatron continue his story. "I made sure that she will return to me when she gets stronger. So when you killed the two ansd left her there,I knew she need some more training. So when I found her, I took her to my army to take care of her.

**Flashback**

Megatron Looked at the room with pity at Echo's and Thunderblaster's bodies when they found them."My lord I looked in the child's room and she's not there." Megatron fracily looked for her in the room and was getting very worry about her safety. When he was near the closet, he heard a squeck and when he open the door, Starreaper tumbled out and begin to tremble.

Megatron didn't like seeing Starreaper trembling in front of him so he pick her up and then wrapped his large arms around her small frame and pulled their chests together. He smiled when he felt and heard both their sparks react to each other, greeting the other spark.

Her Spark suddenly pulsed and started beating in time to the one pressed against his chest. She stared with wide optics into Megatron's blood red ones. "W-who are you?" She whimpered softly, not understanding this at all."And where's my Mommy and Daddy?"

"Listen, your parents are gone. I'm going to take care of you." Megatron whispered to Bumblebee as he let him go and made her look at him. Starreaper nodded and held her stomach as it growled in hunger. Megatron notice that,reached into his subspace and pulled out the blanket he had for her and warp it around was a very soft and red with Sliver stripes. Starreaper relaxed, closed his optics, and sighed in content as Megatron and his army flew away from the house. After he finished feeding her, he noticed that she was getting sleepy so he sung her a lullaby.

_**Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,**_  
><em><strong>and carry it out into sleep, child.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Darkness will rise from the deep,<strong>_  
><em><strong>and carry it out into sleep.<strong>_

_**My only son,**_  
><em><strong>I'll shape your belief,<strong>_  
><em><strong>and you'll always know<strong>_  
><em><strong>that your father's a theif.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you wont understand<strong>_  
><em><strong>the cause of your grief,<strong>_  
><em><strong>but you'll always follow<strong>_  
><em><strong>the voices.<strong>_

_**Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty...**_

_**My only son,**_  
><em><strong>your spirit will<strong>_  
><em><strong>hate her.<strong>_  
><em><strong>The flower who married<strong>_  
><em><strong>my brother the traitor.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you will expose<strong>_  
><em><strong>his paltaple behaviour,<strong>_  
><em><strong>for you are the proof<strong>_  
><em><strong>of how he betrayed<strong>_  
><em><strong>her loyalty.<strong>_

_**Loyalty... Loyalty ... Loyalty...**_

_**Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,**_  
><em><strong>and carry it out into sleep, child.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Darkness will rise from the deep,<strong>_  
><em><strong>and carry it out into sleep.<strong>_

_**My only son,**_  
><em><strong>each day you grow older,<strong>_  
><em><strong>each moment I'm watching<strong>_  
><em><strong>my vengaence unfold.<strong>_  
><em><strong>The child of my vibe,<strong>_  
><em><strong>the flesh of my soul,<strong>_  
><em><strong>will die in returning<strong>_  
><em><strong>the birthright he stole.<strong>_

_**Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty...**_

_**Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,**_  
><em><strong>and carry it out into sleep, child.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Darkness will rise from the deep,<strong>_  
><em><strong>and carry it out into sleep.<strong>_

Starreaper's eyes begin to flutter tiredly while megatron rocked and sung her to sleep. "Sweet dreams, my sweet spark." said Megatron,smiling when she fell asleep soundly. Lugnut and Hook came in and see the war weary Lord holding the baby seer with a warm smile on his face. "My lord what arre you going to do with your daughter?" Megatron looked at her with a twingh of saddness and regret. "take her to the orpanage,and take good care of her."  
><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

Pendulum smirked,"What a great story but she is ours for the taking." Megatron growled and summoned Lugnut,Hook,and Shockwave. "If you are going near my child, You have to go though me first." Meanwhile at the autobot's base, Starreaper was feeling ill and was Puking enrogen all day. "Star are you allright?"asked Jetstorm,worried about her well being. Starreaper shook her head and continue to pray to the proslen god. Ratchet came in and sees her hugging the toilet.

"Starreaper may I look at you for a moment?" The vampire seer nodded and went with the medic while holding a bucket. When they reach the med bay, Ratchet layed her down on the table," I'm going to put you under,okay?" Starreaper nodded and sighed,"As Suronian crystal, Ratchet." The medbot activated the EMP generator and deftly tuned it to the appropriate frequency.

All right then, Star," the repairbot said, leveling his left arm at the disassembled mech before him, steadying it with his right. "Say g'night." A series of low-level EMP waves gently surged out from the generator, bathing the young 'bot in a pale golden light. The red and silver femme's optics flickered for a second or two, then went dim, her faceplate relaxing into a peaceful expression.

Ratchet scaned her and looked at the results with shock."Jetstorm you need to come in here." Wheen Jetstorm went inside,Ratchet locked the door and made ther room sound proof."Ratchet what's wrong?" Ratchet Sighed and sat down,"She had sparked. It' your child and also she is the long lost daughter of Megatron."


	15. Chapter 15

Jetstorm almost fainted right dead and there when Ratchet told him,"Wait that can't be true. She nothing like him." Ratchet showed him the results,"The results never lie,Jetstorm. It shows that her spark beat matches his." Jetstorm looked at the smiling sleeping vampire with sadded look. "we need to keep it to ourselves so sentinel won't put her away." Ratchet nooded as they watched Starreaper regains consciousness,"Hello Starreaper,Are you alright?" Starreaper blicked a few times and nodded,"yeah I'm Fine. But weridly I had vision about Pendulum getting me for something."

Megatron looked down at the battrered Pendulum with a smirk,"It's a good thing that right now I'm mercyful right now. " Pendulum wincned in pain as he stood up,"Why are you mercyful to me?" Megatron turn away from him and crossed his arms behind his back,"I want you to get my daugter back to me so I get talk to her." Pendulum laughed,"What makes you think that I would help you?" Megatron glared at him with so much fury even Unicorn himself will scream. "I need to talk to my girl and tell her the truth of her past."

Starreaper was shocked and happy that she is carring a sparkling but worried about the vison. She couldn't shake the feeling that it will come true soon and she wasn't sleeping well. "Starreaper what's wrong?" asked Prime,worried. Starreaper sighed,"Nothing It's just I have a feeling that it's not over." Prime hugged her and calmed her down."Just relax. he's dead so he won't hurt you anymore." Starreaper nodded and went to her room,"Thank you Otimus. I'm headed to bed."

That night,while she was asleep in her bed, Pendulum snuck in her from through the window. "I can't beleve I'm doing this." He went towards her bed and watched her sleep for a while. She was quite beautiful while she slept in her bed. 'I should have her to be my mate. But let's get the over with.' he thought,as he put his hand on her forehead.

_Come._

A deep voice echoing inside Starreaper mind. She should have been kicking, screaming to get that voice out of her processors, but it was so dark and powerful. It was rather…_seductive_...as if she was under a spell. Still asleep,she slowly stood up and Pendulum motioned her to follow.

_Come with me, little Star._

Starreaper didn't fight aganst the voice and started to follow the voice. Pendulum helped her thourgh her window and lead her to the cave where Megatron was waiting for them. The Decepticon war lord smiled warmly at the sleepwalking femme and turned to the cyberwolf hypnotist,"Get out and leave me and my dear daughter alone or I will turn you into scrap metal." Pendulum bowed and released her from the sleepwalk spell. She fell into Megatron's open arms. The vampire mumbled in her sleep and squeezed her eyebrows togather.

"Shh You're safe,my daughter. You're here with me." said Megatron, soothing her by rubbing his thumb on her cheek like when she was a newborn. Star giggled,"Stop Daddy. It tickles." Megatron looked at her with a loving manner as she slept and carried her to his room. on the way there,He hummed the song he sung to her when she was a newborn.

_**It's the way that you blush when you're nervous.**_  
><em><strong>It's your ability to make me earn this.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's about how you laugh out of pity,<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause lets be honest I'm not really that funny.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know that you're shy, just let me sing you to sleep.<strong>_

_**If you need anything, just the say the word.**_  
><em><strong>I mean anything.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Plant my lips where your necklaces close.<strong>_

_**It's those pills that you don't need to take,**_  
><em><strong>medicating perfection, now that's a mistake.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's your grace and how it keeps me grounded.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep.<strong>_

_**If you need anything, just the say the word.**_  
><em><strong>I mean anything.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Plant my lips where your necklaces close.<strong>_

_**While you were sleeping I figured out everything,**_  
><em><strong>I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame.<strong>_

_**(Oh)**_

_**If you need anything, just the say the word.**_  
><em><strong>I mean anything. (I really do)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Plant my lips where your necklaces...<strong>_

_**If you need anything, just the say the word.**_  
><em><strong>I mean anything.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Plant my lips where your necklaces close.<strong>_

Megatron placed her blanket over her sleeping body. "My lord Is that who I think it is?" asked Lugnut, when he saw Starreaper,peacfully in her dreamland. Megatron nodded at the big decepticon,"Yes,Lugnut. It's my daughter Starreaper." He scaned her and had the surpirse of his life,She had sparked. He knew that Jetstorm bonded with her but getting her sparked. "Lugnut Get Jetstorm over here. I need to talk to him." As Lugnut left the room, Starreaper snuggled up to his chest like she did when she was little and gave him a hug.


	16. Chapter 16

Jetstorm turned over to feel his bondmate the next morning but she wasn't there,'maybe she already awake.' He sat up,strached out and yawned. Jetstorm went to the living room and saw the Blitzwing triplets looked at him with anger,Where is she?" The Autobot jet looked confused,"Wait She isn't with you?" Random shook his head,"No but you can contacted her though her spark."

Jetstorm tried to contact her but couldn't get an answer. "I can't get a answer." The autobots were sent out to find the sparked vampire. Jetfire and Jetstorm took of togather and start talking about their mates."So how's Flare doing?" Jetfire smriked manly,"well we're doing well. I asked her to be my mate." Suddenly Lugnut came out of no where,"Jetstorm Lord Megatron want to see you aout the princess." Jetfire looked at his twin in confustion when Jetstorm attacked lugnut,"Give me back Starreaper." Jetfire called Prime for backup,"Lugnut has her. Help us out."

Starreaper started to wake up the next morning by soft snoring and someone's arm wrapped around her."Hmmm jetstrom," she whispered, hugging the one holding her."I had the weridest dream." Her Spark started to beat rapid but it wasn't a sparkmate bond, it was a creator-creation bond. Starreaper looked up in confusion to see Megatron holding her and sleeping.

Starreaper looked at his sleep form with shock then after a few secounds, she started to freak out. Her Emotion went into the spark bond causing Megatron to wake up. He cluthes her tighter as if he was protecting her and growl. Star was confused on his behavior and looked around,"How did I get here?" Megatron relaxed a little bit and smiled,"I asked Pendulum,well forced him, to get you. I want to tell you the truth."

"The truth of what?"asked Starreaper, looked nervous. Megatron let her go while sighing and look straited into her eyes,"You're my daughter." Starreaper felt her spark ping in saddness and tears were filling in her optics,"You're my real father. But why did you abandon me?" Megatron felt the saddness through the spark bond and sent comfort in the bond,"You were in danger and I Didn't want you to get hurt or killied."

Starreaper still was crying and Megatron wiped away the tears from her face."So If your my dad, Who's my mom?" He looked furious and cleanch his fist,"Her name was Spiderfang. It was her for lockdown chasing you." Starreaper looked shocked at what he said,"why did she hate me?"

"She didn't hate you, she feared of your power." said megatron,calming her down. the vampire calmed down bit by bit as she let him rock her. She smiled that Megatron was here with her as her father but she didn't understand one thing,Where is her mother? The war lord looked at her,knowing she wants to know more about her mother and her past. "I tell you everything about her, if you want."

Just then, Lugnut came in with Jetstorm on his shoulder,"My Lord and Princess, I've brought the autobot." Starreaper gasped at the limp form of her mate,"YOU FUCKING KNOCK HIM OUT,YOU ASS." Megatron looked furous at the big mech as Star held her lover," I told you not to hurt him." Lugnut trembled in fear,"The autobots attacked me when I asked him to come with me."

Jetstorm started to wake up and winced at the bright light in his eyes. "He'll be alright Princess Starreaper. His vison started to clear up and sees hook over him, Megatron in a corner of the room while glaring at him,Star's head on his chest,"Star what's going on and why am I here?" Before she can answer, Megatron spoke with anger," I asked Lugnut to bring you for me to talk to you about my daughter being sparked."

Starreaper calmed down herfather and turned to Jetstorm,"He was surpised that I'm carring." Jetstorm gluped and tried to look away,"Well I Want to be with her Sir." Meagtron stared at him and nodded,"Well Just take care of her or I'll kill you." Jetstorm's widen in fear and starreaper heard The blitzwing triplets coming. Hothead brust though the door and ponited a cannon at Megatron.

"Hothead back off. Not in front of my daughter." said megatron,staring at him with a glare. Hothead backed away in fear and the rest of the Blitzwing triplets arrived. "Wait they knew that you're my dad." she asked megatron, her head was dizzy. Megatron nodded and strareaper held her head."I Think i need some freash air." She rushes outside and started to think. She sat on a cliff and looked at the city to her,someone is watching her every move.

Spiderfang smirked at her daughter as she look at the fleashlings city. She need her do help rule the world with Lockdown. She remembered how she met Lockdown at a bar and he told er that his son needs a bride. He would pay big bucks if her daughter marries Overlord,The cyberwolf's son.

She walks up to her and smiles. "My sweet daughter. At last,I've found you."Starreaper gasped and turn to see her mom. "What do you want?" Her mother continue to smile evilly,"Overlord I've found your bride." Overlord ccame behind Spiderfang and looked at the vampire. He was like starscream only he was Blood red, Grey,and black, and he was quite mysterious.

"Why hello, my sweet. I'm going to make ou a Queen like you were supose to be." Starreaper started to fly off but he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him."shhhh Don't worry, Sweet heart." Star started to struggle in his grip,"Let go of me. I already have a mate." Overlord smirked and brought out something small. It was a ring with a glowing crystal,"Soon,You and me, Are going to be wear this and you'll forget everything." He grabbed her hand and put the ring on her finger. Starreaper started to lightheaded and faint. The femme didn't fight when he kiss her lips,"Now my dear. Shall we go?" Starreaper Nodded and shut her eyes as he flew with her in her hands.


	17. Chapter 17

Overlord carried his lover to his cave and layied her down on the stone berth. "Sleep well my dear. " Spiderfang came from behind him and hissed. "So wheres my pay?,overlord?" He smriked and turned,"You'll get your pay when the job is done, Spiderfang." Spiderfang glared at him and waited for the nezt step to his plan. "What is the next step to your plan?"

Megatron tried to call her by their bond when she been gone for several hours. Jetstorm paced around the room,waiting for his father in law's news abot his bondmate. He watched as Megatron sighed in defeat,"Did you get her?" Megatron shook his head,worriedly,"No For some reason she won't answer." Jetstorm growls and punched the wall in anger. Icy came to him and calm him down,"Jetstorm please contorl yourself. If you don't calm down, you'll go in a blood frenzy."

Jetstorm calmly sat down and talked to her father,"so what's her mother like anyway? I heard about her when you were talking to your daugehter." Megatron stiffed, grabbed him by the shoulders, and yelled,"THAT"S IT! JETSTORM YOUR A GENIUS!" Everyone looked confused at his reaction and Icy spoke up,"Sir are you alright?" while that was happening jetfire made that cuckoo sign behind Megatron,thinking that he was crazy. Everyone snickered at what Jetfire was doing behind his back. Megatron froze and turned to him," Good thing that your brother is my son in law or I'd shoot you." Jetfire freaked when he knew what he was doing ehind his back. Jetstorm was confused on what he said and followed him. "Hey megatron what did I say?" Megatron looked at him with a worried look. "You said her mother. I knew that she wanted to do something."

Icy,Hothead, and random looked worried while everyone else looked confused on what he's talking looked at him,"Sir what do you know?" Megatron twiched in anger,"When starreaper was born, She wanted lockdown's son to be her mate but I wanted her to choose when the time has come." Jetstorm shook in anger and flew off to parts unknown.

Megatron followed and tried to talk to him,"Jetstorm, listen... Spiderfang is more dangerous then me. She can inject some poisen that make your mind think unclear and listen to everything you hear." His son in bond looked confused at what he said. "What do you mean?" Megatron sighed and told him how he met her mother.

**Flashback **  
><strong><em>It was sunny afternoon and megatron was fixing his canon when a femme came next to him. She looked like Slipstream and Blackaracnia put togather, her paint job was red and purple, and her eyes were red as jewels. "Hello Mgatron." He looked at her with a confused look,"And you are?" The femme smirked as she stroked his cheast in a loving manner which confused him more. "I'm spiderfang,my dear and i wonder if you want to go out with me." Megatron huffed and brrushed her off,"Sorry femme but you're not my type." <em>**

**_Spiderfang glared at him as he walked away but she smirked when she had an idea. "Well why don't make you dinner then." _****_Megatron turned to her,"Really well alright then. I'll meet you at your house then." Spiderfang wrote down her address and handed it to him,"Cool see you later."_**

**_That night,Megatron had dinner at the femme's place. But unknown to him, she had aplan to make him her mate by injecting her vemon in his system. She went behind him and bit down. He cried out in pain while she watched the poison take effect.  
><em>End of the Flashback**

"After That I was controlled by her by snapped out when Starreaper was born." finished megatron. Jetfire was confused,"So she's like a dismented cupid." Megatron nodded as he used the spark bond to know the locaton of his daughter while Jetstorm speeded forward.'what ever they're planning, It won't work.'

While Overlord and spiderfang were talking, Starreaper started to wake up. She tried to escape but she found out that she was bound to the table. Hearing her struggle, Overlord looked over her,"Awwww good my mate is awake." Starreaper hissed while she beared her fangs,"I'm NOT your mate. My mate's name is Jetstorm." Spiderfang went over to her and grabbed her thourt,smirking when she watched her daughter squirm. She lended forward to her neck and inject the poisen into Star's system. Starreaper screamed while the poisen started to spread and maded her relax.

Overlord smiled as he watched her body slack in the bonds and went over to her. Her eyes were glazed over and unfocus but when Overlord came in her veiw of vision. her mind was telling her that he was her bondmate and she was under his control. Spiderfangreleased her from the bed and let her sit up. "Starreaper my dear child." asked Spiderfang, stroking her helm."How do you feel?" Starreaper blinked her eyes tiredlybut still looked dazed,"I'm fine, I have time to my mate?"

Overlord grabbed her face and gently kissed her. Stareaper didn't fight while he put his hands all over her and she didn't care. Spiderfang smiled while he paid her the money he promised. "Starreaper who do you love the most?" Starreaper hugged him with a look that's like she was in a dream.

"You...my storng cyberwolf." Overlord smirked while his plan was the whole room was filled with smoke and Starreaper was taked away her mate. she turned around to see Jetstorm and she looked at him with confusion."Star... Are you alright?" asked Jetstorm, worried. Starreaper backed away from him,only to backed into her father,"Daddy who is he?" Asked starreaper,pointing to Jetstorm. 


	18. Chapter 18

Jetstorm's eyes widen at what Starreaper said and turned to Megatron who was calming her down. "Starreaper It's me. Jetstorm... you're mate and father of our future sparkling." She looked scared of him and hid behind her father. Overlord laughs at Jetstorm critically, "Don't even try, Autobot. She doesn't remember you and she loves me, not you." The Autobot vampire glared at him and started to attack him. Starreaper broke free of her father's grip and punched Jetstorm.

"How dare you hurt my mate, Autobot!" shouted Starreaper. Megatron watched as Spiderfang counted her money with anger in his eyes. There must be a way to get Starreaper's senses back to normal. Suddenly, he sees a shadow on the walls, heading towards Spiderfang. His eyes widen when he sees who was behind her.

"Spiderfang, my old friend. How are you?" asked a voice behind her. Spiderfang turn to see Blackaracnia glaring at her. "Blackaracnia! What are you doing here?" The other spider smirked at her,"A little birdy told me that you took something that's not yours." Blackaracnia quickly ran towards Starreaper and took her.

"Put me down now!"screamed Starreaper, as the spider femme shot some web to get out of the cave. Blackaracnia knew what happen to her and did what she knew that would reverse the effects. "What are you doing?" She turns to see Jetstorm flying towards Blackaracnia. "Helping her." She says, while sinking her fangs in the girl vampire's neck. Starreaper screamed as the venom went ino her systems and her mind became numb.

"What did you do to her?"

"My poison will conteract with Spiderfang's poison." says Blackarcnia, Smiling at him. Jetstorm looked worried at his mate. "We need to get her medical attenetion." Jetstorm carried her with Blackaracnia close behide. She watched The vampire Autobot trying to wake his mate up. "Jetstorm You got to relax. The poison will wear off in a couple hours."

It's been two days since Starreaper was kidnapped and she was still healing from the poison. Ratchet looked at Starreaper and kept watch over her process. He turned to see Jetstorm come in, holding a small wind up music box and some cybertrion roses. "How's Starreaper doing?" Ratchet looked sadly at him,"I know you're worried about her. She'll wake up when she can." The doctor left the room to leave Jetstorm alone with his put the roses in a vase and set the music box next to her head. Jetstorm kissed her forehead and to weep. "Come on Starreaper... Please wake up." Megatron came in with a drink,"Hey here something to calm your nerves."

Jetstorm shook his head,"No thanks Megatron. I'm not hungery." Megatron sighed and sat next to him,"i know you're worried about her but she'll become normal again." Jetstorm nodded while yawning."Thanks Megatron."

"You need to get some rest, Jetstorm."

Jetstorm shook his head, "I'm *yawn* fine, Megatron. I'll wait untill she wakes." Megatron sighed when he saw him yawn. He'll ask the Blitzwing triplets to help him to sleep. He set the energen down next to the autobot. "At least eat so you can have energy."

After a few hours, Jetstorm was having trouble keeping his eyes open. The Blitzwing triplets watched as he forces his eyes open. They then looked at each other and nodded, like they had a plan. Random held a sapphire necklace and walked towards him. "Hey stormy. Feeling tired?"

Jetstorm shook his head and saw the necklace,"Is that for Starreaper?" Random nodded and swung it back and forth evenly."Yeah she'll love it. Look how it shines."

Jetstorm wondered if it had been ten minutes yet. He had every intention of asking his brother in law, but for some reason he no longer felt like it. He just didn't feel like talking at all, actually. The pendulum continued to swing from left to right, catching the light and sparkling. It was nice to watch. _So pretty_…

His mind started to wander off. That pendulum was so wonderful to look at. It was beautiful. He couldn't tear his eyes away to even look at the clock, nor did he want to. Watching the pendulum was the only thing that was important right now to him. Back and forth. Back and forth.

"Jetstorm…" He could hear Random's voice echo off the empty chambers of his mind. "You're getting sleepy… Very sleepy…"

He couldn't make sense of it at first. He didn't really understand what Random was saying, but he didn't care. He inhaled and exhaled deeply feeling much gestured his brothers to come in.

"Your eyes are getting heavy…"

He liked what Random was saying, even if he couldn't fully comprehend it. His voice was very soothing. It made him feel calmer. Relaxed.

"Jetstorm… you're falling into a very deep sleep…"

Jetstorm's eyelids began to droop. His name sounded so good coming from the blond's mouth.

"…very sleepy…"

Random continued to speak in that soothing monotone voice and Jetstorm continued to relax further. His body started to feel heavy, but at the same time weightless. It was a nice feeling. He liked it. His head bobbed a little. He blinked furiously trying to stay awake. It was no use. His eyes kept sliding in and out of focus. He couldn't think. He couldn't even remember what he was doing. It didn't matter.

"Let yourself go, Jetstorm… Let your mind go blank for a while… Relax…rest… and sleep."

His head nodded again. He couldn't fight this anymore. Sleep was about to overtake him. Giving the sparkling pendulum one final stare, he closed his eyes, slumping in his seat.

Hothead pick him up and layed him down next to Starreaper,"Rest well. You need it,Jetstorm." Random put the necklace around the healing vampire's neck and left the room with his brothers.


End file.
